dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Marshall Goering ** ** Adolf Hitler impersonator ** Major Glomm Other Characters: * Frank Edsel * * Helen's parents, Anti-Nazi Germans * Helen, covert Allied double agent Locations: * ** , the Oval Office * , * Black Castle Vehicles: * Capt. Nazi's U-boat * U.S. cargo ship | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Bulletman: "The Baffling Mystery of the Bouncer" | Synopsis2 = A seemingly crazy criminal calling himself the Bouncer sets about to collect one tooth apiece from every man in the city named Smith, and does a large number of murders in the process. But first, he escapes from prison, and murders a guard in that process also. Jim Barr invents a new Truth Serum. The authorities had wanted to use it on the Bouncer, to find his loot from an earlier series of crimes, but now they need to catch him first. Bulletman and Bulletgirl search for the Bouncer, but he gets away. They catch up to him aboard a freight ship, but both get knocked out by the surprisingly tough Bouncer, who then ties them both to a big anchor and throws it overboard. The cold harbor water revives Bulletman, who cuts loose the anchor and flies them both out of the water before Bulletgirl comes to. But for several miserable days afterward the Bouncer continues to elude them, and the death toll rises. Jim and Susan work their way through the same phone-book list of "Smiths" that they know the Bouncer is using, and eventually they get to the right one, ahead of the Bouncer. It turns out that one Smith, a gangster, has a map engraved in the filling of one tooth, and the map shows the location of the Bouncer's loot. The Bouncer and his henchmen arrive and confront Smith and the Bullets, which works out badly for the Bouncer. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** two henchmen Other Characters: * Warden Lawn * prison guard * Amos Smith * Captain Smith Locations: * ** Police HQ ** New York Harbor * State Penitentiary Items: * s * Barr's Truth Serum Vehicles: * S.S. Gull, freighter | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Phil Bard | Inker3_1 = Phil Bard | StoryTitle3 = Minute Man: "The Fuehrer Sends a Killer" | Synopsis3 = A deformed assassin is sent by the Fuehrer to murder as many propaganda artists and war-bond sales people as possible, and he strangles and knifes quite a number of them, until he encounters Minute Man. He escapes from their first encounter, in a specially-equipped getaway car. He escapes their second encounter, disguised as a little old lady, using the same car. Minute Man throws a motorcycle cop off his bike, steals it, and pursues the killer, but the killer is driving a car, and easily crashes the cycle right off the road. Minute Man survives the crash, but the killer gets ready to shoot him, until police (chasing Minute Man, actually) catch up and interrupt him. Minute Man teams up with the police to race to the Hotel Lake, where a bond-selling event is the killer's likely next target. There they encounter the grotesque little killer and Minute Man beats him unconscious. The cast of this story appear in a full-page advertisement for War Bonds, on the following page. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Villains: * deformed strangler Other Characters: * Maxwell Rabeaux * Milton's artist friend * Milton's daughter Locations: * Blaze Broadcasting Building * Hotel Lake Vehicles: * getaway car with gas-jets built in | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = El Carim: "The Man Who Didn't Know He Wasn't Supposed To Die" | Synopsis4 = Fate, himself, materializes in El Carim's study, and asks El Carim for help. These two have met before, and El Carim got the better of it. Fate's problem: One troublesome mortal, police officer Johnny Gray, is determined to throw away his life, thirty-one years too early. Fate can't watch over him night and day for all that time, so could El Carim help out here? Reluctantly El Carim takes on the task of keeping this idiot alive, starting by making bullets curve around him in an unnecessary gun battle, that this lone cop has rashly initiated with the notorious Moretti Gang. This is happening because patrolman Johnny Gray is suicidally depressed from getting jilted by his ex-girlfriend Ruth. El Carim's visit to her place goes very badly; she throws things. He gets better results from visiting Johnny, whom he hypnotizes, and instructs to do an odd thing. Johnny calls the Daily Blade newspaper and announces his engagement to Ruth, promising to send pictures also. This has the predictable effect of turning Ruth into a target for the vengeful Moretti mob, along with infuriating Miss Elm at Johnny. The mobsters show up at Ruth's place and kidnap her, Johnny finds out about it and heads for their hideout with a pistol in each hand. El Carim now gets around to asking Fate for a team-up on the rescue, but Fate is busy and turns him down. Going it alone, El Carim magics himself over to the Moretti hide-out, and just before a deadly gunfight can break out, he puts a whammy on the Moretti gangsters, which suspends them in mid-air, upside-down. Johnny shoots at least one of them, then El Carim drops them onto the floor, and melts their handguns into nothingness. Johnny beats all three of them unconscious, and rescues Ruth. The young lovers get back together and Johnny starts to behave more carefully. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Nick Moretti ** Moretti Gang Other Characters: * , the Taker of Lives * Johnny Gray * Ruth Elm Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker5_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle5 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "Robbery of the River Boat" | Synopsis5 = Buck Jones and Mesquite Mike encounter some riverboat robbers. Buck joins their gang, briefly, and puts them out of business. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Mesquite Mike, deputy Villains: * Slocum, stage coach owner ** his gang Other Characters: * Captain Billy * Nan, Billy's daughter Locations: * Old West Horses: * Silver Vehicles: * Susybelle, sternwheeler River Boat | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kin Platt | Inker6_1 = Kin Platt | StoryTitle6 = Companions Three: "Circus Chills and Thrills" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * ** Don ** Spike ** Nifty Villains: * Sylvester, Ring Master * Hercules, Strong Man * rival circus owners Other Characters: * Dora Dee, Lion Tamer * Flame-O, Fire-Eater * many rough-looking circus workers Locations: * Animals: * Dora's two pet lions Vehicles: * | Notes = * Captain Marvel, Jr.: "Hitlers Headquarters of Horror" is reprinted in Shazam Family Archives, Volume 1. * Minute Man now wears a mask. * Also appearing in this issue of Master Comics were: ** "Night Ride" (text story), by Douglas Mann | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #28 July 1942, entire issue }}